Akimitsu Dōjin
Sage | reg =9482712 | academy =9 | chunin =9 | jonin =10 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb chakra | nature = Wind Release Lightning Release Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release | statistics = | jutsu =Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique --- Chakra Enhanced Strength Dawn Mantis Shrimp Daytime Tiger Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation Evening Elephant Four Red Yang Formation Midday Kangaroo Morning Peacock Nine Heavens Reincarnation Nine Hells Regeneration Projection Technique Resolute Meditation Mantra Resolute Meditation Sutra Reverse Lotus Sage Mode Silent Killing Spirit Transformation Technique Strong Fist Sunset Heron Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Blade | weapons = | tools =Katana Sōmokuroku }} Akimitsu Dōjin (昭光同人, Dōjin Akimitsu) is of Yōshigakure. Born between two clans, Akimitsu has risen through the ranks and become one of Yōshigakure's best. Recognized far and wide as a master of taijutsu, Akimitsu is a legendary shinobi in his own right, able to seemingly overcome all obstacles that may be in his way, earning him the moniker Akimitsu the Conqueror (昭光征服, Akimitsu Seifuku). Background Personality Appearance Abilities XX-small font.4% font. Chakra and Physical Prowess Training his body during his time of from missions, Akimitsu makes keeping his body in its prime a top priority. Due to his heritage, his body is already immensely powerful, physically and chakra wise, though he always strives to push his limits even further, usually by setting goals twice as difficult as they were previously and never stopping until they are reached. While most shinobi would avoid injury when possible, Akimitsu uses it to his advantage when combined with his hiden, which grants him immunity to whatever harmed him. Having trained his body to reach heights never before obtained, Akimitsu is capable of utilizing every gate within his body without aid from additional techniques. While most would crack under the immense pain of the Sixth Gate, Akimitsu feels no pain, stress, strain or fatigue from its use. Decades of conditioning and training have made his body the perfectly suitable for use of the Eight Gates. Such intense training routines have made his strength, speed, agility and stamina increase into leagues of their own, allowing him to appear invisible to the naked eye and as a blur to wielders of the . For comparison, while the Third Raikage was in a league of his own concerning durability, Akimitsu is in a league of his own concerning strength. Akimitsu is said to be hyper-lethal, able to kill with a single blow without use of any additional techniques. This remains true even while utilizing the Spirit Transformation Technique. Ninjutsu Akimitsu is known for his exceptional use of the Spirit Transformation Technique, often using it for reconnaissance and scouting. Since learning it, he has taken it to new heights unseen in other users of the technique. He possesses such mastery over the Spirit Transformation Technique that he is capable of materializing and projecting up to three spiritual bodies, under normal circumstances, while retaining full control over his actual body. Should one of these numerous projected spirits exit a --- radius of his body, the technique will instantly be dispelled. When giving up control of his main body when using multiple spirits, Akimitsu is able to travel extraordinary distances and possess individuals, taking control of them without causing their body to decay from use unless he desires. When fueled by the Resolute Meditation Sutra, he is capable of projecting six spirits as well as use any technique within his arsenal through them. Senjutsu Taijutsu Having trained in the ways of the fist for nearly his entire life, Akimitsu is extraordinarily gifted in , particularly the . Unlike most Strong Fist users, Akimitsu can dish out immense damage in close quarters combat with minimum space and movement. Eight Gates Kenjutsu Fuinjutsu Intelligence Trivia *"Akimitsu" (昭光) means "Shining Light". *Akimitsu is referred to as a Genjutsu Type. Category:Characters